Remedy
by ShadowNuri
Summary: The Normandy was often quiet during the sleeping hours…but even in the calming environment, Garrus finds it difficult to sleep. Shepard decides to help/One-shot. F/M.


**Remedy **

**The Normandy was often quiet during the sleeping hours…but even in the calming environment, Garrus finds it difficult to sleep. Shepard decides to help/One-shot, mass kink. F/M.**

**Disclaimer- I do not claim this wonderful game or the characters…**

**A/N: Warning, the following is rated M for heavy sexual content. Please back out now if this is not your thing.**

* * *

><p>The hollow sound of footsteps bounced gently against the inner walls of the Normandy, stirring a sense of a rather lonely explorer as no other falls of the toe followed. With only the echo of each easily taken stride keeping the walker company, they made a smooth entrance into the Main Battery…the automatic door hissing and parting open with a gliding slide.<p>

Even at the late hour of the sleep cycle, the very same blue bulk of tattered armor stood before a glowing console—a continuous typing of calibrations pausing as three fingered hands rose hesitantly from the pad.

"…Shepard..," A cool voice husked as the back turned and revealed the scarred face of a turian. "..need me for something..?"

Standing before the plated being was his small, human commander—a soft female in body and a cunning infiltrator at heart.

"…You got a minute?" She asked him with arms crossed over her breasts; a sign of shallow impatience as she stuck out her hip at his planned reply.

"Can it wait for a bit—"

"No." -was the woman's strict interruption- "Garrus…for the past week you've been hunched over that console and ignoring your sleeping hours. Is there something bothering you?"

His icy blue eyes watched her as he shifted on his two toed feet, clearly displaying wariness to both her presence and inquiry. "Not in the slightest." He heard himself chirp softly.

Shepard, a usually very comforting and charismatic human, sent him a scowl deep enough to puncture his lung and cause his breath to hitch.

"I don't take kindly to liars, Officer Vakarian." Her tone was sharp and quick while the use of his title acted like a paper cut, and stung.

"I…apologize, Commander. I just felt there was no need to inform you of a few lost winks of sleep."

"Well I'm not leaving until I've either been given an explanation, or you've hauled your ass to bed."

It took the overworked turian a few moments to digest the options he had been given so graciously by his higher ranking officer, and his mandibles made a soft _'clack'_ against his jaw while his eyes roamed the floor beneath him.

"…The Collector base…it shook me up a bit. I found it soothing to keep to my post instead of lying awake in the dark. My nerves are just a tad frazzled…nothing major."

Shepard's hardened eyes seemed to soften and return to their natural, calm glow. As childish as it sounded...she understood his place of standing. Nightmares keeping awake her most loyal of soldiers was not a fault of his, but her own. "…I see." She hummed as her arms unfolded and fell back to her sides.

Garrus took a wavering glance up into her gaze and she sent him a caring smile as she spoke, "I have the a perfect remedy for that…,"

"…You do?" His plated brow quirked in surprise and interest.

"Yes…Do you trust me?"

"I'd follow you into hell, Shepard."

"That doesn't answer my question… Do you trust me, Garrus?"

For a few moments, he seemed hesitant. His stormy blue eyes becoming almost conflicted as he stood before the commander.

"…I do." He finally admitted.

It was with a smirk firmly planted on her face that the woman approached the large turian—hips swaying and eyes growing dark as she licked her plump lips. He watched with unmasked shock as his beak snapped shut from his previous words.

Shepard was a strong, radiant human…he convinced himself that he didn't have a fetish…yet somehow it was different when it came to the moment she dropped down onto her knees before his armored body.

"…Shep—"

"Not a word Vakarian. That's an order." Her voice lacked the bark that came with strict instruction…but held an undeniable purr as it wisped past her teeth.

The woman's five fingered hand snuck up beneath him to grip at the codpiece of his armor. Garrus held his breath.

'_Swick'_

'_Clack'_

'_Clank!'_

And the protective patch of metal was on the floor.

"…Trust me, Garrus..," That was all he heard before he felt a nimble finger start to prod at his entrance—that slit which hid his most vulnerable of areas. The turian's hands gripped the console behind him as he braced for the unknown. Heart pounding, lungs pausing in their heave, the back of his neck becoming blue like the blush of a human…and she could tell…he was terrified.

A wicked smile tugged at her versatile mouth. A hint of the danger she now posed.

Drawing the pad of her finger up and down along the crack in between his groin plates, she took her time; watching as his hard carapace started shifting in interesting ways.

'…_Oh, Spirits.'_

Garrus felt his length harden at her teasing and push out—that deep, dark blue his blood made it and sporting ridges of flesh on its underbelly. The pointed head hooked up and out…and nudged ungraciously at Shepard's nose.

He had to suppress a worried twitch as his commander, his leader, rested on her knees and marveled at his pride.

"…Impressive." He felt her hot breath tickle his arousal, chilling the natural lubricant that made it slick and glisten in the low light.

Without another word, he sensed her slim fingers grip his armored hip—the other his thigh…and she kissed it. _Kissed_ it. The vigilante couldn't help but hiss at the sharp spike of pleasure.

"Sh-Shepard…,"

"…Shhh..," She hushed him and started to press those sweet little human kisses all along his length. It began to throb at this. His stomach ached and twisted itself into knots.

Garrus could feel an inviting heat; warm lips moist with saliva that coated his masculinity and made him shudder inside his armor. Unrushed presses of attention were everywhere…and there was a long, slow lick along the underbelly of his cock. Her tongue had begun a dangerous dance.

"…Ahh..Mmm..," He jumped slightly at her playful tasting of his pride and his hands clutched the console behind him a bit tighter for a brief moment.

Mandibles fluttering with surprise and disbelief, eyes becoming half closed, breath quickening and a purr building in his chest—he was suddenly swamped into a deep, wet, heat.

"…Gah-Ahh!" The turian jerked at the wave of stimulating sensation and his head immediately dipped down to look desperately at Shepard. And dear _Spirits_…she had taken him completely into her mouth. Her eyes gleamed with mirth and at the same time, lust. They gazed up at him as he gazed down on them.

Then she started moving.

"Mmph..! Ohhhh…," Garrus found himself moaning as his hardness was clutched inside her small mouth—rubbed by her lips, cheeks, and pulled only deeper by the light tugging of her suction. Her tongue gave a small caress to the twitching tip of his need…allowing him the madness of wanting more from her.

Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes and gripped his console firmly as he allowed himself to indulge in the alien act of pleasure.

Shepard watched the reactions of her turian friend all the while—sucking and taking him down into her throat with each bob of her head.

Before long the pace itself started to increase into white hot waves of ecstasy…his member being suckled generously as her teeth had even began to brush and tease him. There were sounds of wetness and quick movement…and Garrus couldn't stand it any longer.

Growling, he looked down at his commander…the woman he respected more than anyone else…and brought one of his hands from the console to tangle within her hair.

He began to influence the movements of her mouth—pushing and pulling her back and forth along his swelling cock. A deep rumble formed in his throat and his mouth hung open slightly to allow himself to pant.

Huffing, groaning, and grunting with effort, the turian soldier watched himself pump into Shepard's mouth.

The woman gave a throaty moan from around his flesh.

"…Oh, _Spirits_." Garrus growled again before his other hand gripped the human's head as well. He worked her mouth and thrust into the heat almost frantically as he felt his edge coming close.

Slick, wet, and pleasuring, her tongue roughly swirled around where he needed it most.

Grunting, the large male gave a throat-tearing snarl as he slammed himself into Shepard's mouth one more time…his pleasure cresting and his thick fluids filling her cheeks and coating her throat.

It was with a heavy sigh that he released his commander—panting at the exertion as he watched her pull back…his liquids dripping from the corner of her mouth and dribbling slightly down her chin. In awe, Garrus watched her swallow without fear of a bad reaction…his darkened eyes were heavy lidded now…and he found himself ready for a good night's sleep.

Shepard simply stood and wiped her chin nonchalantly.

"…Goodnight, Garrus." She smirked and left the spent turian to drag himself to his cot.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment, review, or whatever you do if you enjoyed this at all.<strong>


End file.
